Prophecy Real
by Snozzle
Summary: A propecy comes to light and Gunn is chosen to watch Harmony, bet a series of events show him more than the blonde Vampire.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Joss Whedon does.  
  
Claimer: This idea, however, does belong to me.  
  
Pairings: Harmony/Gunn, Fred/Wesley (small. Sorry Lauren. I had to!)  
  
Setting: After 'Smile Time' because they talked in that episode.  
  
Genres: Romance and I suppose it AU, seeing as it's not canon.  
  
A/N: There are so not enough Harmony fics around. And this is the first Harmony/Gunn fic around I think. If you want to put this on your site (which you probably won't), let me know (chocy_fiend90099@hotmail.com) And for more Harmony/Gunn, check out Portus.  
  
A/N2: It was supposed to be shorter, and the end may seem a little rushed. . . but I wanted it that way. Please R/R!  
  
Prophecy Real  
  
Wesley looked up from his book. "And the outsider shall lie, bringing with them terror and destruction," he muttered. He crossed out a line of writing on the large sheet of A3 paper. Fred looked up from her chair. "Find anything?" Wesley asked her.  
  
"So far there have been leads to a female, but nothing which points in the direction of Eve." Wesley and Fred were scanning through the Prophecies about Wolfram and Hart, searching for anything regarding Eve, the 'liaison for the senior partners'. Former. With any luck.  
  
"Oh. . . hang on. . ." Wesley quickly scanned the page and cross-referenced with a translation of the old text. "She will work, she will act, but in the end she is born of death. . ."  
  
"Eve born of death?" Fred questioned. "She doesn't strike me as the dead type. . . unless you mean she's a born killer. No wait, I don't see her as that either."  
  
"Nor do I. She may be evil but she's not a killer. I ran through her files. . . but nothing of that nature." He stopped suddenly. "Fred, you may not like the look of this." He handed her the book. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Wow. . ." she said.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Wes and I have checked over and over. There's no other conclusion."  
  
"But I was actually getting used to. . ." Angel started.  
  
"Hi boss," Harmony said, walking in with a bright smile as usual, and placed a mug of blood on his desk. "I moved your two o'clock to three, like you asked. The Mamboing Demon said it was urgent he met you at two, but I said if he was found dead it would be urgent." She looked at his straight face. "Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes, Harmony. That's fine." He glanced at the blood. "Is this off?" he asked.  
  
"Off? Oh, you mean not healthy? No, they had it brought in this morning. Knox ran the necessary tests. . . no worries." Angel nodded, Harmony gave yet another bright smile, and left.  
  
"Whoa!" Gunn said, walking in, dodging Harmony. "She's sure happy this morning." Fred, Wesley and Angel exchanged looks. Gunn looked at them. "What's going on?"  
  
*-*-*  
  
"I can't believe she's been playing us," Fred said. "We went out one time for a drink. And she was nice."  
  
"I think there's only one way around this," Angel said suddenly. "She needs to be put under close surveillance, someone with a lot of brain power and someone strong." Angel looked at Wesley, and then at Gunn. "It's up to you." Gunn raised his eyebrows.  
  
"She'll drive me mad within a day."  
  
"But Gunn, you talk to her a lot more that Wesley and Angel. Angel's right, you're a regular to turn up to the reception desk." Gunn sighed.  
  
"Fine, but if I end up in an institution, I'm blaming you."  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Harmony, have I got a ten o'clock meeting tomorrow?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I'll run it through." Harmony checked Gunn's timetable on the computer. "No. Nothing from the moment you start work until five. Isn't that when you finish work?"  
  
"So, I've got the whole day to twiddle my thumbs," Gunn said. He sighed, swallowing his pride. "What you doing tonight?"  
  
"Nothing, I think. I get my pay check and then I'm outta here."  
  
"How do you feel about getting a drink after work?" Harmony widened her eyes.  
  
"Sure. I'll meet you here at six?" Gunn nodded and walked away. He wondered into his office, but kept the door open. Angel. walked in just as he was arranging his desk.  
  
"Uh. . .What are you doing?" Angel asked, confused.  
  
"Keeping an eye on Harmony," Gunn replied. "From here, I get a good view and can work at the same time." Angel nodded.  
  
"Have Wes and Fred been. . . spending a lot of time together lately?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah. Every time you tell them to work together, that's what they tend to do." Angel smiled slightly.  
  
"Fair enough. I'll see you later then." He turned to leave.  
  
"Angel?" The Vampire turned around. "I asked Harmony out. I'm expecting a pay rise." Angel smiled slightly and left.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Hi Spike!" Harmony said as he passed, collecting her things up. He walked over to the desk and sat on the corner.  
  
"You're leaving early," he commented.  
  
"Oh, I've been asked out."  
  
"By who?" Spike asked.  
  
"Gunn." Spike raised his eyebrows and laughed.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he said. Harmony glared at him, making him laugh more. "Bloody hell," he repeated. "Well. . . have a good time. . ." Still laughing un-controllably, Spike walked off.  
  
"Harmony," Gunn said, walking over. She smiled brightly at him and collected her jacket off of the back of her chair. "Ready to go." She nodded and they walked out.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"And then on Graduation, I was sired and that's pretty much my story. What about you?" Gunn slipped out of his thinking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your life."  
  
"Pretty simple."  
  
"Oh." They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Do you want another?" they asked at the same time, pointing to the drinks. They both laughed nervously. "I'll get them," Gunn said standing up. At that moment, an employee of Wolfram and Hart walked over and knelt by Harmony's chair.  
  
"Are you and. . . Mr. Gunn dating?" the employee asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harmony replied.  
  
"You know, I never thought much of you, but you are really high in the food chain." The girl noticed Gunn coming back. "I want to hear everything tomorrow," she said, walking off.  
  
"Who was that?" Gunn asked returning with the drinks.  
  
"Someone from work. I really have no idea." She smiled. "I better be going back after this."  
  
"I'll call you a cab," Gunn said.  
  
"Really? Thank you! Because the last time someone did that, it was Spike and they asked the cab driver to take me to LA and leave me there. I never hit him for that." Gunn frowned and shook his head.  
  
"I'll call them now."  
  
*-*-*  
  
"How was last night?" Wesley asked, emerging in the doorway of Gunn's office.  
  
"It went better when she decided to go home. She didn't stop talking!" Wesley laughed. "I hope you didn't tell her that."  
  
"Tell who what?" Harmony asked from behind Wesley, carrying a notebook. Wesley stepped aside to let the woman walk in.  
  
"Tell Fred that her department is the best in LA. She would be shocked for a week. I'll leave you two to it." Wesley walked away. Harmony smiled, and approached Gunn's desk.  
  
"The Repetrori Demons are sending a petition round about the way they are treated by human society. I figured no one was interested, but I pretty much got strangled to take it round." She pointed to the red marks on her throat. "Sure, I don't need to breath, but it hurts."  
  
Gunn looked down at the paper, and signed. "So, I was wondering, are we going out again?" Harmony asked. Gunn shrugged.  
  
"How's tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Tonight's okay." Gunn looked around his office. "I've gotta get back to my desk, bye!" Harmony began to leave.  
  
"Hang on," Gunn said, collecting up his papers. "I'll go with you."  
  
*-*-*  
  
The pair sat at Harmony's desk, working. Harmony flipping through Angel's appointment sheet, and Gunn looking into a collection of murders. She put her head into her hands with frustration. "What's up?" Gunn asked.  
  
"It's just. . . Angel's got three meetings today and two of them have to be over in half an hour but I don't think he'll get them done in time. . . I'm a bad employee!" Gunn glanced at the files.  
  
"Can't you move any of them?" he asked.  
  
"The first one's been arranged since last month and the second one is with these really scary things with knives. . . I don't really want to mess with them." Gunn picked up his pen and circled one of the appointments.  
  
"If I do that one instead of Angel, would that be okay?" Harmony bit her lip.  
  
"I suppose, but they really wanted to meet with Angel."  
  
"Then, they meet with me, and if they still want to see Angel then they can wait until his third appointment is finished." Harmony smiled.  
  
"Great! Thank you so much!" She quickly scribbled a message on a small piece of paper and handed it to someone to quickly give to Angel.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Harmony, wait up!" It was the girl from the night before. Harmony turned. "You going to see Mr. Gunn?" The girl asked, looking in the direction Harmony had been going.  
  
"No. I had to go and give a message to Fred." The girl looked stunned.  
  
"Wow! You really are with the in-crowd! Are you going out again?" Harmony nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Probably to the same place again. Any I've gotta go. What's your name by the way."  
  
"Lilianne. Bye." Harmony smiled and walked off.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Gunn, you have to get her to trust you," Angel said. "Date her, even kiss her, just get her to open up to you." Gunn sighed.  
  
"I really am getting that pay rise right?"  
  
Angel laughed. "You are."  
  
*-*-*  
  
It was the next day and Gunn banged his head on his desk. Harmony and her constant talking were driving him round the bend. Sure, sometimes she could be somewhat intelligent, but that was only occasionally. Most of the time, she just annoyed him.  
  
Then, he thought back to when he sat with her for a whole day and he worrying about Angel's appointments. She hadn't annoyed him then. He could see her from his desk.  
  
She was charming, certainly. Okay, now he knew he'd been spending too much time with Wesley! He was very attractive. In fact, she was gorgeous. Her hair was definitely not her best feature, though it could be. Her eyes had more depth.  
  
Okay, maybe he'd looked into her eyes once. More than once. But it was casual. Right? But he couldn't help feeling he was playing her. And he was beginning to feel guilty.  
  
*-*-*  
  
They had gone to a small restaurant, about a fifteen-minute drive from Wolfram and Hart. They were talking. And he couldn't help but feel that this was a proper conversation. Not work related, but just. . . a nice getting to know each other session.  
  
"So, what about your favourite film? Are you an action guy?" Harmony asked.  
  
"Yeah I suppose. And you're probably into those chick flicks."  
  
"Actually, I like horror. I wish they could be scarier because they don't scare me anymore. I've seen way too much, but thrillers are good." Gunn raised his eyebrows. Not the answer he expected at all. "And I think you're a guy who likes the colour. . . red."  
  
Gunn nodded, shocked. That wasn't an easy one to guess. "You're. . ." He glanced at her outfit. "Pink?"  
  
"Blue actually. I don't wear it much, but baby blue is so pretty. Pink is a close second though." And so the conversation continued like that.  
  
She could guess everything about him, but he only got the answers correct occasionally. But, the more he got the answers wrong, the more he liked her. She was different to what he thought. Very different.  
  
*-*-*  
  
He got out of the cab and smiled. "You'll be alright from here?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"I think I can find my way to my room." He laughed.  
  
"Night Harmony."  
  
"Night Gunn." He kissed her gently, but as they broke apart, their closeness grew suddenly. They broke away, and looked down nervously. He nodded.  
  
"See you at work." He climbed back into the cab, and she watched as it drove away.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"She's not our evil prophecy," Gunn persisted.  
  
"Gunn, they found the texts! It's her!" Angel replied angrily.  
  
"There's something that doesn't fit. It's not her."  
  
"And how far would you take that? How much would you convince yourself?" Gunn thought for a moment.  
  
"I'd take that to hell." Fred and Wesley exchanged looks. Spike and Lorne shrugged.  
  
"Fred, Wes, I want you to look into that Prophecy some more. I want to know if it really is Harmony before we make Gunn fool himself anymore." Fred and Wesley nodded and left. "Lorne, Spike, I want you find out where Eve is. Do whatever it takes."  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Harmony!" She turned around and Gunn hugged her tightly.  
  
"What?" she said as they broke apart.  
  
"You're not planning on killing everyone in Wolfram and Hart are you?" he asked.  
  
"Uh. . ."  
  
"Gunn!" Fred called, grinning, running toward him. "It's not Harmony! Spike and Lorne found Eve dead. She is born of death doesn't mean what we thought it did. It means she's destined to die young. Sure, Harmony did, but she got a chance." Fred saw Gunn smile at Harmony. "I'll leave you guys to it." And Fred walked off towards Wesley's office.  
  
"Sorry," Gunn said. "I think I better explain something's." Finally, he reached the end of the story.  
  
"So, you used me?" Harmony said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Since I've come here, that's all that's happened. No one really wants to know me! You found out everything. Even my favourite pen to use! No one's ever asked that before. "I. . . I can't believe you would do that!"  
  
She started walking away. "Harmony, it may have started out like that, but I really care about you!" A crowd began to watch the argument.  
  
"No you don't," Harmony said. "You're just like everybody else. Thinking about you. There was probably money involved in this as well wasn't there?" Gunn looked down. "You may think I'm stupid, but I watch people. And everyone is just the same. Angel to Nina. God, he doesn't care for her! He may be attracted but he doesn't care!"  
  
"Wesley loves Fred, but I bet once he gets her that's it! Over! No one is capable of loving around here! Not a love that will last. And if they keep playing each other, that's how it's gonna be. I stayed clear of love. I didn't Spike, but that was a few stupid mistakes."  
  
"Hey!" Spike said from the crowd.  
  
"You don't care about me. You just care about your precious job, your money and your friends." She started to walk away again.  
  
"I also care about you!" Gunn shouted back. "I also care about you," he repeated, embarrassed at his out-burst. "We never really got to know each other. But, this week. . . we got close. And I began to care. I care more than I want to. And right now, you mean so much to me. And I hate saying what I feel, but I'm going to. In front of all these people!"  
  
"I know you hate me. And probably didn't like me in the first place. But at least you know the truth." He turned to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
"Wait! Gunn!"" Harmony ran up to him. She took his hand in hers. "Make it up to me," she said. "Let's walk." He smiled, and they walked out of the offices of Wolfram and Hart.  
  
-End- 


End file.
